


If My Heart Was a House

by perfect-porcelain (kathleenhasfeelsandwords)



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:18:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathleenhasfeelsandwords/pseuds/perfect-porcelain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is always the new kid, but when he moves into a new school he makes an unlikely friend in Liam Payne. And oh yeah, Liam is blind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the song If my heart was a house by Owl City

He was new to this school. It was already the second semester and yet here he was trying to fit into yet another strange place. He had been here before, perhaps not this particular place but he had seen so many schools in his lifetime that they all meshed together, no he meant metaphorically here before. This situation. He couldn’t tell you how many schools, how many new schedules, how many teachers, students, and every time his parents promised that it would be the last one for a while but it never was and he got used to broken promises.

“Are you lost young man?” His head jerked up at the sound of a deeper voice and he saw an older gentleman walking towards him. A teacher perhaps.

“Er yeah. I’m looking for my homeroom. This is my first day.” He said a little sheepishly and the man held out his hand for his schedule. He passed it over to him with ease.

“Well Mr. Horan you’re going to want to go down this hall and take a left. The classroom should be about halfway and on the left.” The man explained.

“Thank you so much sir.” He said politely and the man nodded with a faint little smile. He followed the man’s instructions and easily found the room that he was pretty sure he had actually passed before. He opened the door and the class instantly looked up from their writing and stared at him. He would never get used to that.

“Hello…” The teacher said from the front and he gratefully turned toward him.

“Hi. I’m Niall Horan, new student?” He asked, handing the teacher his schedule who look it over quickly.

“Ah yes. We have an extra seat in the back behind Liam. Liam will you raise your hand so Niall can find his seat?” The teacher asked and Niall looked back at the class and saw a rather…well attractive boy raise his hand and Niall quickly moved toward him to take his seat. The teacher got up from her desk and turned around towards the board and began writing something on the board. He took his opportunity to tap on Liam in front of him.

“Hey. I’m Niall.” He whispered and Liam’s head turned a little bit to the side.

“I know. I heard you introduce yourself.” Liam said with a little smirk and Niall blushed a little bit.

“Oh yeah.” He laughed nervously. “So what’s your name?” He whispered again. Liam turned around in his seat a bit more and Niall got a good look at his eyes that seemed to focus on something behind him. His eyes narrowed a bit in confusion until he realized something.

“I’m Liam Payne.”

Liam Payne was blind.

_You’re the sky I fell through_

_And I remember the view_

_Whenever I’m holding you_

“Oh you’re er…” He started and Liam chuckled.

“Yeah blind. If you don’t wanna hang it’s cool. A lot of people don’t stick around too long.” Liam gave a little smirk and he shook his head before nearly hitting himself in stupidity.

“Oh hey no, I’m not like that. I’m the new kid remember? Most people avoid me like the plague.” Niall chuckled and Liam actually cracked a real smile.

“We might make a good duo then. You want to eat lunch together?” Liam asked, a little earnest in his voice and Niall smiled softly.

“Definitely.” Niall grinned and Liam smiled before turning around to face the front and Niall just bit his lip as he settled back in his chair. The teacher droned on and on about something he had already learned two schools back and he took out his notebook to just doodle and write song lyrics just like he normally did. When the lunch bell rang he was jolted out of his thoughts and Liam turned around in his chair.

“Did that make you jump?” Liam laughed and he scoffed.

“Noooo.” He protested and Liam raised his eyebrow. “Okay maybe a little bit.” He admitted and Liam nodded.

“Thought so.” Liam grinned as he rose from his seat and Niall rose as well as the classroom emptied quickly. “Did you bring your lunch?” Liam asked.

“Yeah. Rule number one of being a new kid, always bring lunch the first day.” He smirked and got a little half smile from Liam. He watched Liam bend down to feel around for his backpack and Niall nudged it a little closer to his searching hands. Liam found it and pulled out a paper brown sack not unlike his own.

“Um…I know I just met you but do you…mind if I hold your arm?” Liam asked a little shyly. “You know so I don’t fall flat on my face? I accidentally left my cane at home. Which probably wasn’t too smart of me.” Niall laughed a bit and took Liam’s hand and brought it to the crook of his arm.

“Do you leave your cane at home often? That’s like one of those white canes right? That helps make sure you don’t run into things?” Niall asked as he led him and Liam out of the room. He had seen the cafeteria on his lost meanderings around the school so he had a pretty good idea of where to go.

“I usually don’t leave home without it but my mum was rushing me around and I just forgot it. And yes, it’s the ones that make sure I don’t run into things.” Liam shrugged. “I tend to run into things a lot despite it. You get used to it. I think I’ve built up immunity to bruises on my arm.” Liam smirked and Niall couldn’t help but laugh.

“You’re really funny, you know that? So why did you take pity on the poor new boy?” Niall asked as he walked towards the low buzz of the cafeteria and Liam shrugged again.

“Because I knew that if I was a new person I would want someone to take pity on me. Too bad you got stuck with the blind boy am I right?”

“Hey! You are seriously the first person ever to actually invite me to sit with them. No matter what varying degree of sight.”

Liam smiled wide at that.

_The sun hung from a string_

_Looking down at the world as it warmed over everything_

_Chills run down my spine_

_As your hands intertwined with mine_

_And your sighs harmonize with mine_

_Unmistakably I can feel your heart beat fast when you dance with me_

“Hey Liam!” Niall called and Liam turned awkwardly toward him.

“Niall?” Liam asked and Niall walked toward him, touching him lightly on the arm and Liam smiled. “Hey didn’t think you were coming to school today.”

“Yeah neither did I. The doctors got done quicker than I thought. I’m an A plus when it comes to health though!” He laughed and Liam smiled. “So what did I miss?”

“Well I heard Louis and Harry snickering behind me, the teacher went of Pythagorean theorem, yawn, and Zayn fell asleep again. From what I heard it sounded like he left a little puddle of drool when he jerked awake after getting a book slammed on his desk. He said this little ‘ew’ and then it sounded like he wiped his cheek.”

“I am seriously amazed at your superhuman hearing.”

“Yeah well if you don’t have sight your ears kind of take over.” Liam gave a little twitch of a smile. “I am glad you came back though because I um…forgot my cane again.” Liam ducked his head.

“Seems like you’re leaving it a lot more.” Niall laughed. “I must be distracting you or something.”

“Yeah something like that. So do you think you could walk me home again?” Liam gnawed at his lip and a slow smile curled onto Niall’s face.

“Well duh. Take my arm.” Liam did just that and Niall led him out towards the familiar path. He and Liam had become pretty close friends over these past few weeks. He had taken Liam home almost every day the last week and this week too, Liam forgetting his cane a lot more often than usual but Niall didn’t mind at all because, well, it was Liam and he really liked Liam. Perhaps even more than as friends, but he didn’t want to jump the gun on that one.

So they chatted on the short way towards Liam’s house which was actually rather close to Niall’s. He had been over at Liam’s house a few times and Liam at his. Liam was a bit freaked out at first because his house was a new place. It was full of nooks and crannies that Liam wasn’t used to. Niall tried to not to notice how Liam’s hands shook a little bit as he ran them along the wall of Niall’s house. But now Liam had been over so often that he had no problem getting around, even cozying up to his dog, Sadie who was a total sweetheart but had scared Liam at first. Niall nearly hit himself because he was so stupid not to think that a dog would probably freak Liam out.

Niall personally liked it when he went over to Liam’s house though. It was so cozy whereas his house was pretty sparse from moving around so much. Plus Liam’s room was amazing with a huge bed and a bunch of CDs with a kickass stereo system. Niall had bonded over Liam for his love of music and he had even brought over his guitar a few times to play for Liam. Liam on the other hand at first just hummed along with the songs but after a while he began to sing and it was amazing. Liam had such a sweet voice that was clear and had a rocking falsetto.

“Niall?” Liam asked and he was jerked out of his thoughts.

“What? Oh sorry. I kinda zoned out there.”

“No problem.” Liam said with a little smile and moved his hand to hesitantly intertwine it with Niall’s, Liam looking straight ahead with those unseeing eyes while Niall’s looked down at their hands and a stupid grin curled onto his face.

He squeezed their hands lightly and Liam soon had his own stupid little grin.

_Circle me and the needle moves gracefully_

_Back and forth_

_If my heart was a compass you’d be north_

Niall quickly knew that he was falling for Liam whenever he felt weird when Liam had a doctor’s appointment and he had to sit without him at the lunch table along with Louis, Harry, and Zayn, the three other friends of Liam.

“So Niall have you two fucked yet?” Harry asked, his mouth full of sandwich and Niall’s eyes widened almost comically.

“Er what?” He asked in shock.

“You know, you and Liam.” Harry shrugged as he leaned over to try and steal a few chips from Louis who just swatted his hand away.

“What! No! God why on earth would you think that?” Niall sputtered out.

“Because he’s in love with you and you’re in love with him. Duh.” Harry responded as if it was the easiest thing to understand. He looked at the other two for back up but they both looked back at him earnestly.

“Why would you think he’s in love with me?” He asked slowly.

“Because he practically never talked about anything else. Honestly, I know more about you then I care to know. You like him don’t you?” Louis arched an eyebrow and Niall blushed hard.

“Of course I like him.” He sighed.

“Like him like him?” Harry asked with a little grin.

“What are we six?” Niall rolled his eyes.

“Answer the question.” Louis snapped.

“Yes okay! I like him like him. But how on earth do I even tell him that?” He frowned and Louis gave him a sly expression.

“You kiss him, that’s what.”

_Risk it all ‘cause I’ll catch you if you fall_

_Wherever you go_

_If my heart was a house you’d be home_

“Hey you wanna come up to my room?” Liam asked after Niall walked him home. He had started walking him home anyways, even if he did have his cane or not. They would sometimes hold hands and sometimes not. Niall really liked it when they did hold hands though.

“Yeah sure.” He said happily, squeezing his hand a bit as they walked up the steps that he knew by heart. He opened the door for Liam and followed after him, yelling a hello to Liam’s mum who welcomed him with her own little yell and then he went up the stairs after Liam.

“I just got the new Ed Sheeran CD yesterday.” Liam said excitedly and Niall plopped on the bed, watching Liam feel his way around the room. He had gotten used to the blank stare that Liam had, the stare that sometimes felt like he was looking right through him and into his soul. “Do you see it? My mum must have moved it.” Liam frowned and Niall got up from the bed to search for the CD and found it on the CD rack that Liam had taped little tiny pieces of braille onto all of the spines of the CDs. He pulled the one he was looking for and placed it into Liam’s hands and with a quick little thanks Liam put it in, pressed play then made it back over to the bed where he fell down next to Niall, his hand finding Niall’s. It was so innocent that Niall could almost cry.

They just laid there, listening to the lyrics and he felt Liam scooting closer to him. He swallowed and turned his head toward Liam who stayed still.

“This is my favorite.” Liam said when the new song began playing and he listened to Liam sing along softly, those eyes staring at the ceiling, at nothing.

He couldn’t take it anymore. He shifted and loosed his grip on Liam’s hand, instead lightly placing it against Liam’s cheek and he craned his neck forward to kiss him softly on the lips. Liam jumped a little bit and froze but was soon kissing him back, a soft little whimper coming inbetween those lips and Niall sighed in content.

He was finally kissing Liam Payne.


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eh yo mature part ja feel?

_It makes me smile because you said it best_

_I would clearly be blessed if the sun rose in the west_

Niall was glad he had met Liam. After that initial kiss he slowly and rather awkwardly confessed his feelings for the boy and Liam had talked fast, so fast that Niall had to ask him to repeat what he said, which of course was him returning the sentiment.

So they began dating. Niall’s parents already knew that he was gay or at least bisexual, so they weren’t surprised when he came home one day with Liam and told them. And Liam’s parents were just happy that he had finally found someone that made him happy.

It was nice just the two of them. Liam would take Niall to the ocean sometimes and taught him how to surf, something Niall was surprised that he actually could.

“I can hear the waves.” Liam explained. “They all have a different sound, like when a big wave that you want to actually ride on is coming it will go sort of calm for a few seconds and you feel yourself being brought back in the water. It’s hard to explain I guess.” But Niall listened after that and he could actually hear what Liam was talking about. Liam was a great surfer though Niall still found himself a little uneasy each time Liam would get up on the surfboard and when he would wipe out Niall would instantly try to go help him but Liam would just come up laughing and get right back on.

Niall found himself in awe every time Liam did something that he thought would be impossible for someone without sight but each time Liam threw himself into it without a second look back. It was amazing to watch really. Made him almost feel inadequate next to all the things that Liam could do.

He was also amazed at how well Liam could tell what he was doing or even thinking. It was like he could read him like a book and it almost got a little scary. They had been sitting on the couch just listening to music as usual and he found his eyes drooping a bit.

“Do you want to spend the night?” Liam asked suddenly and Niall was jolted out of his inbetween sleep.

“What?” He asked a little softly and Liam’s hand reached out to take his.

“Do you want to spend the night? My parents won’t get home until like two in the morning and you’re already dying on me.” Liam grinned.

“Won’t they be…mad if I come out of your room in the morning?” He asked a little hesitantly.

“Nah. They’re pretty cool about that stuff. Besides they trust me and they trust you. I mean we’re just going to go to sleep right? Seems like you’re too tired to do anything right now.” Liam shrugged and Niall bit his lip.

“Well…okay.” He said after a while and a huge grin broke out on Liam’s face.

“Wanna move in there then? We can watch a movie. Well you can watch and I can listen.” Liam chuckled.

“Sure. What movie do you like the best?” Niall asked, rising from the couch.

“I kinda like Inception. I’m a bit of soundtrack nerd and that’s been my favorite for a while.” Liam shrugged. “Plus I like it because they go into dreams. And in dreams, I can see.”

Niall was taken aback at that. “You can see in dreams?”

“Well sort of. I can sort of see things that I imagine. I have no way of telling if they’re accurate or not.” Liam sighed as he followed Niall into his bedroom, just lightly brushing the wall with his fingertips. Niall popped in the movie and crawled into the bed next to Liam. They snuggled, Liam’s head curled into Niall’s shoulder, finger laced together and legs intertwined. They watched silently for a while, Niall just barely paying attention to the movie, preferring instead to just stare at Liam as the boy’s eyelids slowly drifted down.

“Do you ever dream of me?” Niall murmured.

“Hmm?” Liam asked sleepily.

“Do you ever see me in your dreams?” He repeated and Liam’s eyes opened a bit more.

“Yes.” Liam mumbled.

“What do I look like?”

“Like perfection.”

_Flower balm perfume_

_All my clothes smell like you_

_Cause your favorite shade is navy blue_

It was summer now. He had been dating Liam for almost four months at this point and he loved it. They got strange looks every time they walked down the street with Liam clutching the crook of his arm, no longer even bothering with the cane but he still kept it with him in the backpack.

They spent nearly every day with each other, sometimes going out to the park or surfing where Niall would tease him at how fit he look in a wetsuit. Sometimes they would just stay home and goof around. Liam began teaching Niall how to read braille and he had to hand it to the boy, braille was freaking hard to learn. He quickly got frustrated and Liam just laughed at him.

“It’s hard okay?!” He pouted and Liam moved to sit next to him and kissed him lightly on the neck.

“Try learning it when you’re six.” Liam murmured in his ear and Niall instantly felt guilty. He found himself slipping up every now and then, not so much as he had at the start but every time he would always wish he could take back his words.

“Sorry.” He sighed. “I’m an idiot.”

“Mmm perhaps. But you’re my idiot.” Liam laughed and kissed him softly against his lips. Niall took in a deep breath, Liam’s cologne that he knew so well wafting towards him. He found that any time he smelled that cologne on anyone else he would instantly wonder why it wasn’t Liam that he smelled. He associated that cologne with Liam and anytime it wasn’t he got a little peeved. He was attached to the boy, no doubt. A little nerve wracking, sure but he didn’t care. He may even…well he may even love Liam. But he was a bit scared to admit that.

_Circle me and the needle moved gracefully_

_Back and forth_

_If my heart was a compass then you’d be north_

It was Liam’s birthday. August 29th and his 18th at that. He didn’t want anything big and Niall could understand why, so it was just a small little get together with Harry, Louis, and Zayn.

“It’s time for a proper party!” Harry whooped and brought out the booze that he had been hiding in his car the minute that Liam’s parent’s left for the night. They trusted their son in the hands of his friends, or at least Niall.

Harry had brought the booze as his present, Louis had brought a couple of the CDs Liam had wanted, Zayn had brought some sort of candle shit that was supposed to help you sleep and a couple of books in braille. Niall on the other hand hadn’t brought anything as his present, because what he wanted to give Liam wasn’t exactly wrappable.

They drank a lot, sang songs at the top of their lungs and in Harry’s case completely off key. They told joked and laughed way too hard at them. They told stories and eventually fell asleep. But that was okay, because his present could wait.

When the next day rolled around he helped Liam clean up after Harry drove the boys home, sunglasses firmly on to escape a little bit of the terrors of the hangover. Niall was just glad that Liam hadn’t drank that much and he could hold his liquor like nobody’s business.

“Do you know when my parents will be home?” Liam asked as he handed Niall a cup he had found with his foot. Niall took it from him and put it in the trash.

“Actually they’re not coming home till tomorrow.” Niall said nonchalantly. He had asked Liam’s parents for an extra night for just the two of them, playing it off like he wanted just the two of them for a romantic little date and they agreed after some convincing.

“Wait what?” Liam turned towards him, confused and Niall just gave a little evil grin that he knew that Liam couldn’t see.

“I convinced them to take an extra night away so it could just be you and me. I still have to give you your present you know.” Niall said, a little nervously and excitedly. But mostly excited.

“What’s my present then?” Liam crossed his arms in a cute little pout. Niall dropped the bag of trash and moved closer.

“Me. If you want me.” Niall whispered into Liam’s ear hotly and he heard a little gasp out of Liam.

“Wait…what does that mean?” Liam asked slowly and Niall rolled his eyes.

“Sex Liam. It means sex….uh if you want to I mean.” Niall stepped back and he felt a bright blush crawl up his neck. He opened his mouth to say something else, like something about it was okay if Liam didn’t want that and that he could wait but before he could get any of that out, Liam launched himself at him and before he knew it the two of them were on the ground. He groaned from the impact and Liam just kissed him hard, hands searching over his face, neck, chest. Just seeing with touch.

He kissed back just as hard, quickly recovering. His hands hooked the hem of Liam’s shirt and he pulled it up and over the boy’s body, throwing it to the side. They had fooled off before, mostly just sloppy handjobs or even a couple of blowjobs, but never anything farther than that. Niall had only done it three times before and Liam..well never for him.

He bit down a bit on Liam’s neck and he got an appreciative little moan as Liam’s hands roamed down from his chest towards the hem of his shirt which he was soon shedding. Liam’s fingers unbuttoned his jeans and Niall caught his hands.

“Wait, let’s go to the bed.” He said in a low voice and Liam nodded, getting a bit unsteadily to his feet, reaching out a hand for Niall to take. Niall took the lead, holding up his jeans as he did. He led Liam to the bed and shimmied out of the jeans and crawled up to him in just his underwear. Liam had too shed his pants and whined a bit when Niall didn’t come to him sooner.

“I’m coming, sheesh.” He muttered as he leaned over Liam to grab the lube and condom he had stored there just for this purpose. He was a bit surprised at how eager Liam had jumped on the idea but then again, they were both teenage boys so it made sense. He hooked a finger on the elastic of Liam’s underwear and slowly pulled it down while kissing his stomach. He peppered a trail of kisses all the way down to his cock where he licked one long strip up to the tip, Liam keening in the process. Niall slowly took him in his mouth until he couldn’t fit anymore and at the point he began sucking softly, bobbing up and down all while Liam moaned loudly, fingers gripping his hair. Liam’s other hand was fisting the blanket on the bed.

“Niall…” Liam breathed hoarsely and Niall let him go with a slight pop and grabbed the lube, coating his fingers.

“You sure about this babe?” He asked softly and Liam nodded, his eyes shut. He swallowed hard and slowly stuck a finger into his entrance which had Liam gasping. Niall could feel him fluttering around his finger and he bit his lip to keep his own moan down. He waited until Liam whined and he began moving up and down, searching for the bundle of nerves. “More.” Liam breathed and he stuck in another finger which got Liam arching his back and letting out a loud moan when he crooked both fingers and finally found his prostrate. He felt his own heart beating faster and his underwear tenting just from hearing those almost pornographic sounds Liam was making.

“Niall please.” Liam whimpered, thrusting down on him and Niall groaned as he took out his fingers and grabbed the condom, tearing the package and rolled it onto his own cock, coating that in lube as well. He lined up with Liam’s entrance and he looked at him for comfirmation but a jolt went through him when he momentarily forgot that Liam wouldn’t see him looking at him.

“Are you ready? This is going to hurt but just relax and then it’ll feel really good okay?” Niall said gruffly and Liam nodded, eyes closing and he heard Liam take in a deep breath. He slowly slid into Liam, groaning at just the sheer tightness of it. He moved slowly, Liam hissing loudly, his hands grappling at Niall and latched into his arm tightly. “Shh baby it’s okay. If it hurts too much I can pull out okay? Just relax. It’s going to be fine.” He murmured softly and finally Liam gave him the okay to move which he did slowly. Soon the hissing was more of a nice moan. That prompted him to move faster, fingernails digging into Liam’s shoulders as he kissed him hard, breathing becoming ragged.

“Liam.” He choked out and Liam nodded. “God I’m so close.” He gritted his teeth, his thrusts becoming more and more sloppy, Liam just making little moans and his blunt fingernails gripping his back.

“Just come then. I’m so close.” Liam whispered and with another thrust into his prostrate he let out a strangled yell, coming between the two of them, Niall not far behind as Liam clenched around him. He yelled out Liam’s name and collapsed, having the foresight to at least move so he wasn’t crushing Liam. They were both breathing hard, sweat clinging to their skin.

“God that was…” Liam started as they caught their breath a little bit.

“Amazing?” He tried.

“Yeah. Painful at first but yeah, amazing.” Liam chuckled, wiping away hair away from his eyes and turned slightly so that he was angled towards him. His sightless eyes weren’t quite lined up with his blue one. “I love you.” He murmured as those eyes drifted closed from utter exhaustion and for once Niall didn’t freeze up.

“I love you too.” He whispered back and he saw a small smile curl onto Liam’s face.

_Risk it all ‘cause I’ll catch you if you fall_

_Wherever you go_

_If my heart was a house you’d be home_

Niall didn’t regret saying that he loved Liam. He knew that it was true. He had never really loved anyone before, most of his relationships being fleeting from his constant moving but for once he was able to start a new year at the same exact school as the previous school yeah and it was nice. He wasn’t the new boy. And he had Liam on his arm.

He and Liam were never far from one another. Even when they were standing away from each other they always found their way back to the other like magnets. They would laugh together and their own special jokes. Niall completely forgot at times that Liam was blind. He completely forgot that he had something that set him apart from other kids because to him he was perfect and it didn’t matter that he would never see what he looked like. He didn’t care about that.

They were closer than ever as the year went on. It was their last year, before university of course. They didn’t think about the possibility of separating to different universities. They didn’t think about any of that. Besides, Niall knew that he was going to follow Liam wherever he wanted to go anyways. He couldn’t bear to part from him like that.

So they went to the same university, getting a small crap apartment just off campus. He helped Liam with the math and Liam helped him with the English. They were a tag team. Niall would yell at anyone that even dared pick on Liam. Liam snapped at the girls that made Niall awkward. It was nice and quaint and he loved it.

They graduated easily, moved in together seriously this time, not university as an excuse. They got jobs, Liam working with other blind kids as a counselor, Niall getting a job on the local newspaper, reviewing music (with the expertise of Liam of course).

Niall popped the question and Liam said yes of course. They got married in a small little chapel where both of their parents cried, even Zayn shedding a tear.

They adopted a tiny little baby boy who later would have complications and lose his sight when he was five. Niall had a slight breakdown at that but Liam helped him through it and he realized how stupid he was being because being blind wasn’t a disability. Not when it was Liam and little Michael.

They grew old together, having five grandkids, each precious and brought them joy.

And even though Liam never got to see his face in their whole (life)time together, Niall wasn’t sad about that. Because Liam saw something better, he saw his soul. Liam wasn’t really blind. He was gifted with another kind of sight, one that most people could never even dream of getting close to.

_If my heart was a house then you’d be home_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aha [tumblr](http://www.kathleenhasfeelsandwords.tumblr.com)


End file.
